Like I'm gonna lose you
by GreyFireRage
Summary: Gajevy! Because I suck at summaries XD (P.S. I was listening to the song when I wrote this. Yes, I kept it on repeat so I don't lose the "vibe" I think...)


_**A/N:**_ **Gajevy Gale! GG! GG sounds like a brand name, doesn't it?**

 **Blunette girls of FT go for jet black haired guys (Gajevy and Gruvia). I made that revelation and felt awesome. Did you notice it too? hmm?**

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the sole property of Hiro Mashima. All characters mentioned in the following story belongs to him.**_

* * *

Gajeel watched the petite script mage who was currently sprawled on his bed, reading some ancient book. The blunette had her focus on the dusty book in front of her, mumbling something under her breath and scribbling some notes. Her blue hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her fringe was held up by her head band. She was wearing Gajeel's old t-shirt that was too big for her and old jeans shorts. On her nose sat her favorite reading glasses with red rims.

Gajeel was sitting on the loveseat in his room, near the window. Of course the seat was there because Levy wanted it there. The iron dragon slayer had been aimlessly bending the iron in his hand. He had nothing else to do since Levy had very strictly told him not to disturb her. She was doing some research for her next job and she wanted it done as soon as possible. Pantherlily had gone off to spend some time with Happy and Carla, leaving the pierced man bored with nothing to do.

So, Gajeel had taken to observe the solid script mage. His thoughts took off to remember how they got together.

* * *

It had taken Juvia's wailing like a mad woman (which Gajeel was sure she was) and Lily's constant nagging that he had finally given in and admitted his feeling for Levy. Gajeel had his own insecurities and regrets that had always got him to turn away from his heart. The blunette had quite given up on accounts that he would never feel the same as her. It had been the rain woman who, after hearing Levy's troubles, had come to Gajeel's place and literally flooded his house. She had told him that even if her love wasn't reciprocated, Gajeel should at least have his happiness. It was only when Gajeel agreed to ask Levy out did Juvia stopped her tears and reabsorbed the water.

The asking out part was quite difficult. He wasn't someone who was good at expressing himself. He had awkwardly asked her to eat "normal" food with him. Levy had been quite surprised. Just the day before she had decided to let go of her feelings for the pierced man and the next day he asks her out. She had been contemplating how funny fate was when she saw the water mage smile at the man in front of her. The smile had spoken volumes for the petite woman.

After three successful dates, Gajeel had stepped up his game and kissed her. Levy was sure she would faint any moment since the entire guild was there to witness the deed. Of course it was kind of her fault. She had been second guessing herself, thinking she wasn't pretty enough for Gajeel to kiss her and all that nonsense. Seeing her upset, Gajeel had asked her why she was. Forgetting that Gajeel had high sense of hearing, she had truthfully mumbled her answer. The result was something they both loved.

Two months into their relationship, they had gone into small fights. Usually about how Gajeel should stop reminiscing the past and how Levy cannot do better than him because he was the only one for her. So, yeah, Gajeel used to let his insecurities out once in a while resulting in Levy yelling at him to stop thinking nonsense. But those fight usually ended up in heavy make-out sessions, initiated by the blunette.

Four months in and they had taken their relationship a step up. It had been after completing a job they had taken together. The reward wasn't much high but it was enough to split between the two. While returning back, they had decided to spend their fortune in a little R&R at a little resort with a hot spring. Levy had always been insecure about her body. Having a guild full of beautiful women with curvy figure, Levy had always shunned her body. Gajeel never seemed to mind though. He actually liked the fact that his shrimp was small. Levy wasn't quite assured, especially when she entered the hot spring where the women had assets twice the size of hers. That night, Levy was quite off and Gajeel had asked if she was alright. Sensing her hesitation, Gajeel had trapped her little body in his lap. He had off handedly commented how easily she could be trapped since she was so small. The casual comment got the blunette to break down. It took Gajeel ages to figure out what he said wrong. He had scoffed and called her an idiot for feeling insecure. He had told her, no showed her, exactly how beautiful she was and that she shouldn't shun her figure. The next day onwards, Levy's favorite workout became squats.

And there was the time when they took a "break"- a long one too. Misunderstandings had caused the two to decide they needed a bit of a break from one another. Levy had said Gajeel was over protective and over possessive, and she needed her space in their relationship. Gajeel, in anger had given her all the space she needed and more. It took a toll on both of them. Levy had tried to move on, thinking it was for the best and that they were never meant to be. Gajeel had taken upon drinking because he couldn't think of his life without her.

Again, it was the rain woman who had interfered. She had talked to Levy in the dorms, told her to talk to Gajeel, given her a bit of a talk about why Gajeel acted like he did. To Gajeel, Juvia had actually snapped and scolded in the guild itself, in front of everyone.

 _Gajeel-kun, stop grieving about something you cannot change. If you really love Levy-san, go tell her. Stop living in your past and tell her why you do what you do. For once in your life, don't push your happiness away from you!_

Really, sometimes the weird woman talked sense. The guild had been quite shocked. Juvia was never the one to raise her voice yet alone yell at someone. Gajeel, reluctantly and a bit scared that Juvia would try to drown him, had gone to Fairy Hills. They had stared at each other for quite a time. It was obvious Levy had been crying and Gajeel felt angry. Whoever made his shrimp cry would pay dearly. Then like a bad joke he had suddenly realized that she wasn't _his_ shrimp anymore.

Levy had spoken first, apologized for being insensitive. Gajeel was shocked and ashamed. He too apologized (albeit awkwardly) for not giving her space and giving up their relationship. They talked that night. Gajeel had a hard time but he opened up. Everything from his childhood to his Phantom Lord days, his relation with Juvia, his fears… Levy had held his hand as he had felt his eyes water when talking about Metalicana. She had pulled him into a hug when he told her he protected her because he had hurt her too much in the past. She had told him she was sorry that she did not take his feelings in account when she asked for space. Being a dragon slayer, possessiveness and protectiveness came naturally. She had read about it. In the end both of them accepted that they both were in the wrong. After all, you cannot clap with just one hand.

They both had cleared the misunderstandings between them after two months. Yet they were still not together. No, they were just friends. And Gajeel did not like that. But he couldn't have done anything. Levy was dating another man and all Gajeel could do was fake a smile for her. Juvia had been beside him all the while and so was Lily. Juvia understood the pain more than anyone but she could still brush it off. Gajeel decided he could do the same. And he did. In front of everyone, he did. At nights, alone, he would hardly get any sleep since his mind was haunted by the petite blunette.

Another three months (five months of "break") later, Gajeel had taken a two man job lasting a week. Levy wanted him to ask her to join him (he didn't know that, of course). The man she was dating hadn't lasted for more than a month and she knew it was because she could never move on from the man she was absolutely in love with. Finger crossed, she prayed Gajeel would ask her but it never happened. Instead, he went on the job with Wendy. She had felt heartbroken. It had been three months and Gajeel hadn't given her the look he always used to. He talked to her, made jokes about her height but they weren't the same as before. Levy felt a piece of her die as he had started treating her same as Juvia and Lucy. Just a friend.

Mirajane had told her to go and talk to him after the man came back from the job. But she was scared- did he move on from her? She remembered the talk they had on the night they patched up things. He had told her about much stuff she didn't know while they were dating. Then she thought about the time they had dated. Tearing up, she had turned to walk out of the guild when Gajeel arrived.

His eyes automatically searched for the petite blunette. She had a sad expression, her eyes looked pained. Behind her, Mira whispered something. And Levy sprinted. She had jumped onto Gajeel and kissed him, right there in front of the entire guild. Everyone had cheered. Levy was in tears as they broke their kiss.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. Gajeel was confused- both for the kiss and the apology.

"Shrimp, what was that for?" _Not that I didn't like it_ he thought.

"I love you. I love you so much and I was an idiot to let you go! I was an idiot to think we weren't meant to be. I was so stupid to think that someone else can take your place." She was already crying. Gajeel had held her by the waist as her legs were wrapped around him. She had placed her soft palm on his right cheek. "I know I don't have the right to but I want to know if I ever will get another chance with you."

Gajeel could feel all eyes on him. One wrong word and he would have been killed. At least that was what he felt when he saw Erza, Juvia, Mira and Lucy strain their ears to hear his response. Even twiddle dum and twiddle doo, the pyromaniac, stripper, Pantherlily and the old man himself were staring at him, waiting for his response.

Wendy had immediately walked towards off to them, blushing. Sighing, Gajeel had put the girl down. He gently took her small hands in his. Levy was already preparing for the worst when he spoke.

"Idiot. Didn't I tell you that dragons mate for life?"

Levy's eyes had brightened up as he pulled her in for another kiss. The girls had squealed and the guys had given a nod of acceptance. Everyone had known the iron dragon slayer couldn't possibly say no to his little shrimp. Later, the two were together and alone. Five months of frustration, anger, sadness, heart breaks all came out in Gajeel's place, specifically his bedroom. When they were both tired, Gajeel had pulled her naked body on top of his. He had kissed her forehead and Levy had smiled genuinely for the first time in those five months.

"By the way", Gajeel had pulled her chin up and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too, Shrimp."

He had smirked as the woman blushed. She had gently placed her lips on his. The two had fallen asleep in each other's arms and nothing had felt better in those five months.

* * *

Gajeel's lips turned up as he remembered that day. Since then, they hadn't been apart. Out went space, the two of them literally couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Gajeel had asked Levy to move in with him and the latter had accepted it without a second thought. The two of them were together almost every time. Juvia had once exclaimed that she did not want to become aunt so early and warned him to use protection. The two of them had blushed so badly (because Juvia thought the entire guild should hear it). That had been a year ago. They had been together for nearly two years and nothing was more perfect.

Gajeel looked down on the iron in his hand. Unconsciously, he had been bending the iron into a ring. He looked up at the woman whose attention was still on her book. Grinning, he got up from his seat and walked towards her. Levy didn't look up until Gajeel was sitting on the bed beside her.

"Gajeel, don't-"

Her words were cut off when the man pulled her in for a quick kiss. Flustered, Levy glared at her boyfriend.

"I told you not to-"

Another kiss.

"Gajeel-"

Another kiss.

"I'll-"

"Shut up shrimp."

Levy narrowed her eyes at Gajeel who was grinning at her. He brushed his finger across her cheek and Levy's expression softened. Gajeel spoke softly.

"Ya know, the one time I thought I found everything I needed, I lost you. We both agreed that we both were wrong but I can't help but think that it was good that it happened. You weren't with me and I realized that my life was incomplete without you. Hell, I thought I would lose you to that shit you dated that time." Levy's bit her lips as Gajeel continued. "And I actually thought that you would be better with him."

Levy tried to speak but Gajeel put his finger on her lips. "Let me continue 'kay?"

The blunette nodded. Gajeel's eyes softened as a small smile played on his lips.

"I never told you about this but every damn time I saw you with him, Juvia had to restrain me from strangling that guy. And when I heard you weren't dating him anymore, that was the best I felt in that shitty month." Levy's eyes teared up and Gajeel actually looked in pain, thinking about that time.

"But then I did nothing. I wanted to but I was damned sure that someone better than me would come by. I thought you wouldn't need me. So I distanced myself from you." He stopped and wiped the tear from Levy's cheeks. He kissed her forehead. "The day you jumped on me and declared that you loved me… Damn, I thought I was dreaming. I had gone on that job for a week to move on like you had. To forget that I meant anything to you once. But the next day I came back for you to ask me for a chance."

Levy chuckled at the irony. "Fate is really funny, no?" She whispered as she stared into Gajeel's eyes.

"Yeah, it is."

For the longest time no one spoke a word. It had been two years and but the thought of them having separated still hurt. Sure it was in the past and they had grown so much since. But there was always a small doubt in both of them that either one would regret the day they got back together again. They never voiced it out, just to not make it a reality. But every time they had small fights, the fear of separation surfaced and both of them hastily made up.

The doubt grew smaller as more time went past. They lived together now, worked together, slept together… they were basically joined at the hip. The person who couldn't express himself properly had taken upon himself to remind her that he loved her every day. And he was damn sure that she was the only one who he will ever love.

Gajeel finally cleared his throat. The ring was in his hand. Yes, it was the right thing and he wanted this. He only hoped that she did too.

He gently placed Levy on the bed before getting up. A confused Levy wiped her cheeks and put her glasses down. Gajeel took a deep breath as Levy started freaking out on the inside.

 _What's wrong with him? Did I do something wrong? Oh god! Is he going to break up with me?! No no no… He loves me! Yeah, he loves me and he will not leave me. He tells me that every day! But why is he acting weird? Is it because I ignored him for my research? No… that can't be…_

Levy's frantic thoughts were cut short when Gajeel went down on his knees. Levy's eyes widened as her brain tried to contemplate what he was doing. Tying his shoes maybe? But he wasn't wearing any shoes…

"Stop thinking, Shrimp."

Levy blushed as Gajeel rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"So, I decided that I like it when you are with me and only with me. I have my fears that one day you might figure that you can do much better- don't interrupt me- and decide to leave me for good- don't interrupt, Shrimp. I am trying to be romantic here (Levy giggled)- So yeah, I fear that. But I also know that I'll do everything in the damn world to make sure you'll never think so. And by chance you do, I'll lock you up in this room and not let you out until you let go of that ridiculous thought. We are meant to be and there is no one perfect for me than you and me for you. So, will you marry me so that if I ever have to lock you it wouldn't be called kidnapping?"

Levy was torn between laughing, crying and kissing him. This was the most ridiculous method of asking someone to marry them but this was Gajeel and she wouldn't have it another way.

"Yes, Gajeel, I will marry you so that if you ever have to get that stupid thought out my head, you can lock me in your bedroom without calling it kidnapping."

"Gihihi… I am sure you won't ever think that either." Gajeel stood up and pulled her out of the bed. He slipped the iron ring into her ring finger. The shock on Levy's face was priceless.

"What? Thought I wouldn't give you a ring when proposing?"

Levy shook her head, her eyes tearing up. "I just… I didn't think you'd make it for me. Thank you, Gajeel."

"Tch, watcha thanking for? You are gonna be my little wifey!" Gajeel grinned as Levy blushed. "I love you, Shrimp."

"I love you too, Gajeel."

Gajeel chuckled. "Wanna show me how much?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Liked it?**_

 _ **Gajeel is a bit difficult for me to write since he has this duo personality. He is like a nice meanie (does that make sense?). Or at least I think so. Hopefully he wasn't so much OOC.**_

 _ **BTW, Levy made some iron dishes with her magic to show her love for Gajeel. But let your perverted minds run freely :3**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated. Tell me about the mistakes/typos and other nice stuff :D**_

 _ **Thank you**_


End file.
